Joe Holt
Joe Holt is an American actor, voice actor, and producer. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Holt portrayed government agent Jack Summers in the Season Four episode "Amplification". Filmography *Bull (2017) - Kellan King *The Tick (2017) - Detective Green *Shoot Me Nicely (2017) - Adam *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2017) - Major Robert Dantley *Blue Bloods (2016) - Donald *BrainDead (2016) - CIA Agent Sid Tellefsen *Elementary (2016) - Minton *NCIS: New Orleans (2016) - DEA Agent Will Banks *The Blacklist (2016) - Agent Gavin Tucker *Selection (2015) - Alex *The Player - 2 episodes (2015) - Agent Cook *Limitless (2015) - Sergeant Randy Moore *30 Second Somebodies (2015) as Greg Touchon *I Didn't Do It (2015) as Roland Sparks *Nostradamus (2015) as Colonel Groves (short) *Cloudy with a Chance of Love (2015) as Willy *Saving John Murphy (2014) as Detective Isaiah Jackson (short) *Scandal (2012-2014) as Defense Secretary (8 episodes) *Film Pigs (2014) as The Equalizer/Himself *Quick Draw (2013-2014) as Hubbard Bailey (2 episodes) *Franklin & Bash (2013-2014) as Deputy D.A. Mark Everett (3 episodes) *Legends (2014) as ATF Commander *The Good Wife (2014) as Donald Pearl *The Temp Agency (2014) as The Agent (TV miniseries) *Blood Shot (2013) as Skid *Arrested Development (2013) as Carpenter *Past God (2013) as Ben *Atheists Anonymous (2012) as Jeremiah (short) *Leslie (2012) as Casting Man #2 *Electoral Emissions (2012) as Mechanic (short) *NCIS (2012) as Navy Captain Jack Wallace *Men of the Tree (2011) as Emmet (short) *The Bullet Catcher (2011) as Oz Fontaine (short) *Batman: Arkham City (2011) as GCPD Officer Elvis Jones/GCPD Officer Best (video game, voice) *From the Head (2011) as Ron *Son of Morning (2011) as CCA Anchor *Supernatural (2011) as Sheriff Roy Dobbs *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010) as Hugh Dederdee/Golfer #1 (voice) *Three Rivers (2009-2010) as Bret (6 episodes) *Legacy: Black Ops (2010) as Ronny Tarbuck *Vicariously (2009-2010) as Rod (12 episodes) *Brothers & Sisters (2009) as Jeffrey *Shades of Gray (2009) as Billy (short) *Criminal Minds - "Amplification" (2009) TV episode - Jack Summers *Powder Blue (2009) as Resident Doctor *Turbo Dates (2008) as Brian *Prison Break (2007-2008) as Pistachio/Stash (4 episodes) *Lake Placid 2 (2007) as Ahmad *Close to Home (2007) as Leonard Jackson *Grey's Anatomy (2007) as Steve Beck *McBride: Semper Fi (2007) as Dan Gilmore *Spectropia (2006) as Young Man *Monk (2006) as Midland Detective *Recalled (2006) as Captain Haas (short) *The Warriors (2005) as The Hobos (video game, voice) *Gnome (2005) as Towanda (short) *Gilmore Girls (2005) as Carl *Law & Order: Trial by Jury (2005) as EMS Tech *Slavery and the Making of America (2005) as Robert Smalls *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2004) as Detective Boswell *Limbo (2004) as Lasloe The Great *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004) as Pedestrian (video game, voice) *The Wrong Coast (2004) as Various Celebrity Voices *Law & Order (2000-2004) as CSU Richard Hardwick (4 episodes) *As the World Turns (2003) as Dr. Gordo (14 episodes) *Queens Supreme (2003) as Officer Schultz *Far from Heaven (2002) as Hotel Waiter *K-PAX (2001) as Transit Officer *The Curse (1999) as Man on Street 'PRODUCER' *Nostradamus (2015) - Producer (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs